Positive electrodes and negative electrodes (these will be referred collectively as electrodes) used in batteries have a structure in which a very thin metal foil is coated with an active material on both sides. Electrodes are manufactured by cutting a strip-shaped electrode material, which is a metal foil with an active material formed on both sides, into a predetermined size (see Patent Literature 1, for example).